In a label printer in which printing is performed on adhesive label paper, there is a possibility that, when printing is repeatedly performed, glue which is applied to label paper may melt, and stick to a thermal head, a platen roller, a cutter, and the like, with which the label paper may come into contact. In addition, an amount of the glue which is stuck increases along with an increase in the number of printing times.
When glue sticks to the thermal head, there is a possibility of causing a deterioration in printing quality such as an occurrence of a blur in printed characters, as contact between the thermal head and the label paper becomes insufficient. In addition, when glue sticks to the thermal head or the platen roller, there is a possibility that paper may not be smoothly transported because the label paper may stick to the glue as it is being transported. Due to this, there is a possibility that wrinkles may occur in the label paper, or a cutting position may be shifted when the label paper is cut by a cutter. In addition, when glue sticks to the cutter, there is a possibility that a cutting failure of the label paper may occur. In this manner, since sticking of glue may have an influence on a normal operation of the label printer, an operator of the label printer checks the sticking state of glue on a regular basis, and performs a cleaning operation in which glue is removed.
Specifically, an operator of the label printer cleans the glue which is stuck to the cutter, or the like, using cleaning liquid, alcohol, or the like, causing the glue to soak into a cloth or swab. Alternatively, glue which is stuck to the thermal head, the platen roller, or the like, is removed by causing cleaning paper to pass through the label printer.
However, since glue which sticks to each unit of the label printer is hardened, and it is difficult to remove the glue, it is necessary to frequently clean the label printer. For this reason, a burden of the operator is increased.